Mermaid's Tale
by Azkadellio
Summary: Victoria is a young mermaid, who when her close friend hears of an offer to be human for one year, she eventually agrees to take after her friend's tales. Shortly after geing given her legs for the first time, Victoria meets Jade West, and the lives of all involved change dramatically. First shot at supernatural A/U. Frienship and eventual Jori romance.
1. A Day At The Beach

**AU story. Takes place before 'Stuck In An RV/Survival Of The Hottest', whichever name you prefer to call that episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll see in this story, minus the plot, which I based off of the episode 'A Witch's Tail' of Charmed.**

_Jade POV_

"Jadey, I'm hot." Cat whines from beside me at our table at the Asphalt Cafe during lunch.

"Yeah, you are." Rex says, bouncing on Robbie's lap from across from Cat, André beside him, across from me.

"Rex!" Robbie criticizes, putting his hand over Rex's mouth.

"We're all hot." I say, ignoring Robbie and Rex as Beck sits on my other side. "Except for Robbie and Rex. No one thinks they're hot."

"Hey!" Robbie and Rex say at the same time. How Robbie pulled off doing his voice and the puppet's at the same time, I'll never know. Mainly because I don't care enough to find out.

"How hot is it today? It was only supposed to be up to 85, but this is way hotter than 85." My boyfriend Beck says, downing half a bottle of water in one go.

"Well, let me check." Robbie says, pulling out a bottle of water and his enormous PearPad from his bag, earning groans from everyone.

"Why don't you get a normal PearPad, like everyone else?" André asks, getting up from the table. "I'll be back. I need more water." He tells the rest of us.

"Grab me one." I demand as he walks away.

"Got it." He answers, knowing not to question me.

"Holy crap. It's almost 105 right now." Robbie says, setting his PearPad down on the table.

"Robbie, you done with that water?" I ask, indicating his un-opened water after I finish mine.

"No, I haven't even opened it yet."

"Give it to me." I demand, my hand out. I smirk when he hands it over, avoiding my eyes.

"What's it like elsewhere?" Beck asks, getting Robbie's attention away from me.

"Uh, let me check." Robbie says, picking up his PearPad and holding it so it's blocking his face from my view. "Everywhere else is close to here." He says after looking though for a few moments. As he continues looking, André sits down, handing each of us a bottle of water. "Hey, it's only 90 by Venice Beach." Robbie says, looking up.

"Want to go to the beach?" Beck asks, downing the rest of his first bottle and opening the second.

"And skip school?" I ask, surprised at his suggestion. "Sure." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"No, this weekend." Beck clarifies. "We can take my RV and all go this Saturday."

"But that's three days away." Cat whines, giving Beck a begging look.

"Cat?" I ask, getting her attention. "That's tomorrow." I say when she finally looks at me.

"Oh. KK!" She says, smiling happily.

"Meet at my place by 9 tomorrow morning, and we'll go from there. Robbie, can you keep tabs on the weather for us?" He asks the awkward teen giving Cat a hopeful look.

"Oh, uh. Sure. I'll text you if the weather changes by then." Robbie says, pulling his attention away from the young redhead not looking anywhere near him.

The rest of the day is filled the way it usually is. I go to classes, ignore the idiot students, and threaten Trina Vega, a girl who got in for her dancing at the beginning of the year. After school, Beck gives me a ride home, giving me a peck on the cheek before I step out of his truck.

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asks before I close the door.

"Yeah. Pick me up by 8:30. Tell the others to be there after 9." I say, walking towards the door to my house. "Anyone home?" I say to the always empty house. Not hearing a response, I make my way to my basement bedroom, dropping my Gears of War bag on my bed as I head to my dresser, looking for a bikini to wear tomorrow. Finding a black one I haven't worn in a while, I grab it and set it by my bag, going into my bathroom and grabbing a dark purple beach towel and throwing it on top of the bikini.

I open my bag and pull out my books and set them on my desk. Surprisingly, none of my teachers gave me homework, something that hasn't happened in a while. They always used to give us stuff to do, but not this time.

A few hours later, my father comes home, poking his head in my door. "What are your plans for the weekend?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"Going to the beach with the gang tomorrow. Don't know about afterwards." I say, just as monotone, while watching 'The Scissoring'.

"Anything in your day I need to know about happen?" He asks, voice never changing.

"No."

"Good. See you tomorrow." He says, closing the door.

That's how every conversation with my dad goes. Short, and to the point. By 9:30, I'm bored so I turn my tv off and go to bed, working on the script for a play I'm writing called 'Well Wishes'.

At 7:30 the next morning, my alarm wakes me up. I roll out of bed and grab my bag, which now has a towel and my laptop in it. I head into my bathroom to shower and put my bikini on. After tossing my sleep clothes in my hamper, I throw a pair of shorts and a flannel button shirt on, leaving some of the buttons open, showing my stomach.

-Hey, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10.- Beck O.

My phone says when I step back into my room.

-Whatever. Honk when you're here.- Jade W.

-I know what to do.- Beck O.

I don't have to wait long for him. A few minutes later, I hear his horn and I head up, locking my door behind me. Just because no one's ever home, doesn't mean I'll let my stuff be accessed to easily. I chose the basement because there are no windows, and only one door, which I bought a lock for the day I moved in. I lock the front door behind me, and step into Beck's truck.

"Morning." He says with a smile, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't care." I say, putting my seatbelt on.

"You okay? You seem angrier than usual." He asks, worried.

"Just a little tired." I say, leaning back into the seat. "Wake me up when the others get the your RV." I say, closing my eyes.

"Okay?" He says, not pressing the issue.

I'm jarred awake by the sounds of arguing. I look over and see Robbie and Rex arguing with each other. Is fighting with yourself a sign of insanity?

"No, I did not ignore that NorthRidge girl earlier. We were in a hurry. You know that." Robbie says to Rex from the side of Beck's RV.

"Who cares." I say, opening the passenger door. "When are we leaving for the beach?"

"Soon. We're just waiting for André." Beck says, walking over and kissing me. "Feeling better?"

"Define better. Why's André late this time?" I ask, getting crushed in a hug from Cat.

"Yay! You're awake. I was worried. I thought you were dead. One time, my brother fell asleep and thought he was dead." She says, talking as if it's nothing new, which knowing her psycho of a brother, it might be.

"I don't care about your brother, and I wasn't dead. Just tired." I say when she finally releases the hug.

"KK! Hey André!" She yells right in my ear, running to the final member of our group.

"Thanks for making me deaf in my left ear, Cat!" I yell at her as she hugs André.

"Welcome!" She yells in Andre's ear. "Can we go now? It's hot."

"Let's go." Beck says, opening the door to the RV. "Jade and I will sit up front, you guys will be back here."

"Can't we fit in the truck with you?" Robbie asks, confused.

"My dad took the back seat out, sorry. Besides, I got a mini fridge in the RV filled with water." Beck answers as we walk towards the truck.

"Hey look, it's Trina. Hi Trina!" Cat yells, rushing off again. "Want to go to the beach with us?" She asks, crushing Trina in a hug.

"NO!" I yell. I don't know how to explain it, but Trina Vega annoys the crap out of me. I find it suspicious that she talks about a little sister that no one has met, and never lets anyone meet her at her house. No one even knows where she lives.

"Oh, come on. Jade, it won't hurt to have one extra person." Beck says, rubbing my back soothingly.

"No, it's okay. I need to meet my sister somewhere. I'll see you guys in school on monday." Trina says, avoiding my gaze.

"Where at? We'll give you a lift." Beck says, calm.

"It's okay. It's not a far walk." She says, walking past us with a wave.

"There's something weird about that woman." I say, watching as she walks away.

"It's getting hot. Can we go please?" André asks, drinking from a bottle of water.

"Sure." Beck says, watching the direction Trina just went curiously. "I'll turn the A/C on when we get going." He says, shaking his head and heading towards the driver's side of the truck.

"You okay?" I ask him, quoting his words from earlier.

"Is it me, or was it odd that Trina went in the same direction we'll be heading for the beach, but refused a ride? It's a half hour drive to the beach, at least."

"Who cares? Why do you care so much about what path she takes to her destination and the reasoning for it?"

"She's been on edge over the last few weeks." Beck says, starting the truck and turning on the A/C.

"Yay! Air!" We hear Cat yell faintly from the RV.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

THe drive takes over 45 minutes. Apparently, Rex dared Cat to drink some of Beck's dirty fish water, and Cat stupidly accepted. We had to stop because she had to puke and rinse out her mouth. Rex now sits in the back seat of the truck, tied down.

"We're here." Beck says, opening the door to the RV and taking a step in.

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" Cat yells, non stop, passed us as she runs.

"She has the bladder of a squirrel." I say, watching her disappear around a corner.

"Ready to go guys?" Beck asks the Robbie and André.

"Let's go." André says, gently pulling Robbie with him. "Don't worry about Rex."

"Where is he?" Robbie asks me, a worried look on his face.

"With a NorthRidge girl." I answer, knowing Rex's obsession, I mean fascination, with them. "He'll meet you at Beck's place later."

"Let's go swim." Beck says with a smile.

"I'll go get Cat." I say, walking away. "We'll find you."

I ignore the protests from Beck and head in the same direction that Cat ran. I find her as she gets out of the bathroom and starts talking to a group of guys.

"I can't. I have to get to my friends." Cat tells one of the guys sadly.

"Oh, come on. Just one little crush ice." They guy says, talking to her like she's a child.

"KK!" Cat says, accepting the crush ice from the guy.

"There. She got the crush ice. Let's go Cat." I say, hooking my arm with her free arm and start to drag her away.

"Jadey! This is Mark. He bought me a crush ice. Isn't he sweet?" Cat says, licking the icee.

"No." I say, glaring at the guy before he can protest. "You go on ahead. I need to talk to these guys."

"KK." She says, walking away like the four guys weren't there.

"What was that for? We just wanted to talk to her." The guy, Mark, says.

"Really? Then how come your friend over there looked at her like she would have sex with him?" I ask, indicating a wannabe extra from the Jersey Shore.

"What? She was hot." Jersey boy says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude. She's not like the girls you know from home. I doubt she would have sex with you the day you met." Mark says, sending his friend a look. "Sorry about him. He's from Jersey and the majority of the girls he hangs out with are easy." Knew it.

"She wouldn't have sex with you the first lifetime you met. Just keep your distance. She's an innocent little girl. If anything happens to here while we're here today, I'm hurting Jersey boy." I say, glaring at Jersey boy as I say this.

"Don't worry. We're going to the other side of the beach to grill. They don't allow it on this part of the beach." Mark says, assuring me.

"Good." I say simply, turning around and heading in the direction the others went.

"Hey, wait." A voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Jersey boy. "Want to hang with us today?" He asks, trying to sound cool.

"No." I tell him before turning around and walking away. "Speak to me again, and I use your body as chum for the sharks." I say, knowing he was about to speak.

"I don't think she's joking." A new voice says. I don't turn around, I just keep walking.

I find the gang a few yards away from the beach. Cat and André must be in the water, because they're not there. Robbie and Beck are talking, and don't notice my arrival.

"Did Rex really meet up with a NortRidge girl?" Robbie asks, pouting at a clearly bored Beck.

"Yes. Now go play with Cat and André." I say, sitting on my towel that I'm guessing Beck laid down for me.

"Okay." Robbie says, head down.

"What took so long?" Beck asks, curiously.

"Some guy was giving Cat a look like he expected her to bend over for him, and I threatened him. His friend was decent enough. I heard him arguing with his Jersey boy friend as I was walking away." I say, leaning against his shoulder.

"Did anything happen to her?" Beck asks, looking up to where Cat and the others are.

"No. The one guy, Mark, was the one she was talking to. He didn't do anything. Jersey boy, on the other hand, was not happy I made her leave. I'm watching for him."

We sit in silence. Beck wanted to go in the water, but knowing I don't go into the ocean, he stayed with me. I tried to make him go, but he never did. He finally did though when Cat came over and laid down, tired.

"I don't want you to be alone." He says when Cat was on her way over, letting me know why he didn't go in earlier.

"Hey, isn't that Trina?" Cat asks, looking in the distance. I look over to where she's looking, and see someone who matches Trina walking to a deserted part of the beach.

"Go play with Beck and the others. Tell them I'm walking around." I tell her, and she agrees and happily skips towards the others.

I get up and follow Trina, being careful not to make a sound. I follow her for close to 10 minutes before she stops at the edge of the beach, sitting in the sand. I hide behind a tree, watching her.

"Took you long enough." A young female voice says. I look up and see a tan skinned brunette in the water, talking to Trina.

"Sorry. Some kids from the school I go to stopped me and I got lost. How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages." Trina says, starting to strip off her clothes.

"That's because it has been. We last talked a week after you started that human school. I missed you." The brunette says with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I couldn't get away. I still think you should accept the deal she gave me." Trina says, now completely nude before diving into the water. "You'd have so much fun." She says as her head pops out of the water.

"I don't know. What's the time limit for the deal though? You never told me." The brunette, Victoria asks, bobbing in the water.

"One year." Trina says, looking away.

"A year? Katrina, you've been on land for over six months. Have you found someone yet?" Victoria asks, worried.

"No. There is one guy, but he has a girlfriend who loves him, that he loves too. I won't get in the way. It's not like anything bad'll happen. I just won't be allowed on land again." Trina says, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you can't find someone, how can I? You're beautiful and talented. I wouldn't stand a chance." Victoria says, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't say that. You're gorgeous and you have an incredible voice." Trina says, soothing her friend. "Find Phoebe, and accept the deal. It won't hurt, and it's amazing on land."

"I don't know." Victoria says. "Will I see you again soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a week." Trina says, giving her a hug. "I'm gonna go. See you later baby sister."

"See ya sis." So she's Trina's sister? Everything is so confusing. "Why do you wear clothes?" Victoria asks as Trina steps out of the water and starts to change back into her clothes.

"It's against the human's laws to walk around in the nude. I have to."

"K. I'll meet you here, same time next week?"

"Of course. Tell her yes." Trina says as she puts on her shirt. "Platans leto, Victoria."

"Platans leto, Katrina."

I hide in the trees, watching as Trina walks back in the direction she came from. I take a quick glance back towards where Victoria was and see no sign of her, so I follow Trina back to the crowded part of the beach.

"Where'd you walk to?" Beck asks as I get back to them.

"Just around. Where is everyone?"

"André went to the shop over there to get some ice and soda. Cat and Robbie took the stuff to the RV. I decided to wait for them and you."

"Let's go then. Is André meeting us at the RV?"

"Yep."

We walk to the RV, seeing André setting a bag in the bed of the truck with the rest of our stuff. I see the door open and Cat walking out, looking like she's ready to pass out.

"Can I go to sleep on your bed, Beck?" She asks, yawning.

"Yeah. André, Robbie, try to be quiet. Cat wants to sleep on my bed while we drive to my place." Beck says to the guys.

"Got it." André says as Robbie nods from the door of the RV. "Mind if we crash on your couches?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks Beck." Robbie says, holding the door open for André and Cat.

"Why are they so tired?" I ask, stepping into the passenger seat.

"They wouldn't stop playing games." Beck asks, starting the car and turning on the A/C. "You up for a barbecue at my place, or do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"What do you think?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I'll start some coffee when we get there."

"Good." I say, leaning back into the seat, stretching.

The drive is filled with silence. Beck looks focused on driving, and I can't get the conversation Trina had with her little sister earlier, and why Victoria never came out of the water. They're hiding something, and I want to find out what. And Jade West always gets what she wants.

**And here is chapter 1. Chapter 2 be in Victoria's POV, showing her thoughts while she was talking to Trina.**

**Please review, I enjoy reading them.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Accepting The Deal

"Took you long enough." I say when Katrina finally arrives at the beach.

"Sorry. Some kids from the school I go to stopped me and I got lost. How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages." Trina says, starting to strip off her clothes.

"That's because it has been. We last talked a week after you started that human school. I missed you." I tell her with a pout, knowing she hates when I pout.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I couldn't get away. I still think you should accept the deal she gave me." Trina says, now completely nude before diving into the water. "You'd have so much fun." She says as her head pops out of the water.

"I don't know. What's the time limit for the deal though? You never told me." I ask, curious.

"One year." Trina says, looking away.

"A year? Katrina, you've been on land for over six months. Have you found someone yet?" I ask, worried about her.

"No. There is one guy, but he has a girlfriend who loves him, that he loves too. I won't get in the way. It's not like anything bad'll happen. I just won't be allowed on land again." Trina says, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you can't find someone, how can I? You're beautiful and talented. I wouldn't stand a chance." I say, trying to hide the tears. She's so beautiful and she can't get someone to love her. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't say that. You're gorgeous and you have an incredible voice." Trina says, rubbing my back soothingly. "Find Phoebe, and accept the deal. It won't hurt, and it's amazing on land."

"I don't know. Will I see you again soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a week." Trina says, hugging me tight. "I'm gonna go. See you later baby sister."

"See ya sis." I say with a smile. "Why do you wear clothes?" I ask as Trina steps out of the water and starts to change back into her clothes.

"It's against the human's laws to walk around in the nude. I have to."

"K. I'll meet you here, same time next week?"

"Of course. Tell her yes." Trina says as she puts on her shirt. "Platans leto, Victoria."

"Platans leto, Katrina." I return, using our native language for 'Pleasant life', a term of hope for us.

I watch her walk away, and when she's hidden in the trees again, I swim under the water, swimming to where Katrina told me a while ago where Phoebe, a witch, resides, a small house by the ocean. It doesn't take me long to get there, and I'm surprised to see the witch already standing in her doorway, watching me.

"Hello Victoria." She says with a friendly smile.

"Phoebe. Did you know I was coming?" I ask, cautious.

"No, actually. Waiting for another client. She asked me to wait for her." Phoebe says, leaning down slightly. "Why have you come to see me?"

"How long is your other client supposed to be here?" I ask instead of answering her.

"Don't know. She said it'll take her a while to get here though. Something on your mind? You look troubled." She says, concerned.

"How does the deal work?" I ask, avoiding her gaze.

"Which deal, sweetie?" She asks. I'm surprised because I heard that she's heartless, and even though she pretends to be nice from time to time, she never sounds nice. But I can tell by her tone that she is.

"The one for mermaids." I ask, looking at my reflection in the water.

"Again, which deal? I have a lot of them."

"The one you gave Katrina." I say, finally looking at her.

"Ah. Now I understand. What do you want to know about it?"

"What can you tell me?" I ask, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well, it's quick and painless. Your tail disappears, leaving you with human legs and skin instead of scales. You can't breathe under water, or swim as quick. Your desire for swimming and water will still be there, but not nearly as strong. Anything else?" She asks, now sitting on the sand, leaning slightly closer to me.

"How will things work? For me, I mean."

"Well, my best advice is stick with Katrina. She got the hang of being human quickly. She'll be able to teach you everything you need to know much better than I can."

"Okay. I'm gonna go now." I say, about to swim away, but she stops me.

"Do you want to accept it?" She asks quickly.

"I don't know yet. Let me talk to Katrina first. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh, I had a vision, concerning you and Katrina."

"What's it about?" I ask, slowly turning to face her.

"All I can tell you without ruining it, is that you accepting the deal, speeds up her true love finding her, and causes you to find yours. Now, you know my visions aren't 100 %, but I thought I'd tell you anyway."

"Thanks. I'll be back next saturday with my answer." I tell her, a small smile on my face.

"Okay. Make plans with Katrina first. If you need clothes to start, let me know, and I'll get you some. That is, if you accept it."

"Thank you, Phoebe."

"Anytime. I look forward to seeing you next week. Oh, I have something to tell you." I swim closer as she leans down, whispering something into my ear. "See you soon, Victoria." She says, standing up.

"Bye." I don't hear her say 'bye' back because I already dove underwater, but I know she did.

I swim to the cavern I use as a home, seeing it empty. That doesn't surprise me. The only mermaid I ever lived with was Katrina, and I never told anyone but here where it is. I climb onto the pile of rocks set on the edge of the cavern wall, resting against the warm rocks.

1 Week Later

"Hey, Katrina." I say with a smile as she walks out of the trees to meet me.

"Hey. Why are you so happy?" She asks, starting to strip.

"Wait." I say, stopping her. "How fact could you get me clothes? I want to accept the deal, but I want to be prepared first."

"You do? That's awesome. I can get you clothes by tomorrow. You'll need a place to stay. Oh, How about we get Phoebe to tell the people posing as my parents that you're another daughter? We've been like sisters for years. You'll get my last name, and using your singing talent, I can get you into the same school as me. What do you say?" She says, quickly.

"Um, okay. Sure. What's your last name? Who are the humans, and what school?" I ask her, wanting some more information.

"My last name is Vega, like the star we were supposedly born under. Never understood that story. Anyway, the humans are named Holly and David. They're really nice. And the school is called 'Hollywood Arts'. It's an awesome school. I can get you an audition on monday."

"Okay. I appreciate it." I tell her. I freeze when I see movement in the trees behind her. "Did you let someone follow you?" I ask, fear in my voice.

"No, I swear. No one knows I'm here. Why, what'd you see?" She asks, slightly freaking out as well.

"I don't know. I just thought I say something in the trees."

"Okay. I'll go check it out. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I watch as she enters the trees, looking around cautiously. After a few minutes, when I don't hear anything anymore, I dive back under the water and head back to my cavern. 'Was she followed?' I ask as I start to drift to sleep against the rocks.

The next day, I wake up and swim to where I always meet Katrina, and surprisingly, she's already there.

"Morning, sistah sistah." She says, stripping quickly and diving in. "What's with the look?"

"What did you just call me?" I ask, staring at her.

"Sistah sistah. It's what I may call you on occasion. You are my sister, after all." She says, hugging me. "Have you told Phoebe yet?"

"No. Do you have the clothes and everything planned out?"

"Yeah. Phoebe's gonna meet us here. She needs both of us to cast the spell for David and Holly to think you really are theirs. After that, she'll make you human, I'll help you get dress for the first time, help you walk, and we're good."

"I'm glad." Phoebe says, walking out of the bushes. "Before you ask, yes I was spying on you girls."

"That's freaky." I say, slowly sinking under the water.

"Why do you think I was called 'Freaky Phoebe' in high school? Anyway. Ready girls?" She says, shrugging off the comment.

"Let's do it." Katrina says with a smile as I nod.

"Good. First things first, let everyone else know you as sisters." Phoebe says, closing her eyes and chanting something under her breath. "One thing done. Next, the part you've been waiting for."

"Before you start, I have a question." I say when she goes to close her eyes.

"Yes?" Phoebe asks, looking from me and Katrina.

"Will I be different? Personality wise?"

"No, you'll be the same." Phoebe says with a smile.

"Good. Okay, you can start." I say when Katrina smiles.

"But first, you might want to get out of the water. When I got my legs, I almost drowned. Trust me, swimming with just your legs takes some getting used to when you're so used to the tail." Katrina tells me, swimming onto the beach and resting, her legs in the water still.

"Okay. You will help me swim though, right?" I ask her worried as I climb out and lay beside her.

"Of course. Phoebe, you may begin." She says when I'm in the same position as her.

"Okay." Phoebe says, closing her eyes and chanting. I look down and see my tail slowly disappear, and legs take the place of them. The legs have the same tone as the rest of my skin, and the scaled bra disappears too, leaving my completely nude like Katrina beside me.

"Damn. If I were a few years younger and a lesbian, I'd date you." Phoebe tells me, making me blush.

"Okay. No offense, but you're no longer needed. Let me get dressed and I'll help you." Katrina says to Phoebe first, then me.

"Okay. I can take a hint. I'll see you Katrina in a few months, when either your limit runs out, or you have true love. Hopefully, it's the latter that cause us to meet again. And as for you, Victoria, I will either see you in one year, or when you have found true love. Again, I hope for the latter." Phoebe tells us with a smile before walking into the woods.

"Why does everyone say she's mean?" I ask when Phoebe's footsteps fade away.

"Don't know." Katrina says with a tilt of her head. "Anyway. Here are your clothes." She says, handing me some clothes.

"What are they?" I ask, picking up some of the garments.

"This is called a bra. It goes over your breasts, like so." She says, putting hers on, helping me put mine on. "These are called panties. They go on like so." She says, putting hers on. I put mine on and shift around slightly, getting used to having them.

"What about these?" I ask, picking up the two more things.

"These are called pants. They go on over your legs. And this is a shirt, to cover your top." She says, putting hers on. I follow suit, and now all that's left are two things that Katrina calls 'shoes'.

"What are these for?" I ask, holding up the shoes.

"They protect your feet from rocks and stuff on the ground." She tells me, putting hers on. "Now, your ready to walk around with humans." She says with a smile as I put mine on. "Watch me and my feet, then I want you to walk around, get used to walking before we meet other humans, okay?"

"Okay." I say, standing up and slowly walking around, stumbling at first, but getting better as I walk around. My 'legs' feel weird to have, and the pants feel constricted to me, same with the shirt.

"Okay, you're ready. Let's head out. I'll show you around town real quick, and take you to where we'll be staying. You already have a room set up there, and I stocked it with clothes. David and Holly are rarely there. David's a cop, and he works a lot. Holly's a lawyer, and she works too." Katrina tells me, leading me into the trees and onto the beach.

"What's a cop? And a lawyer?" I ask, slowly following her.

"A cop is someone who catches bad guys, someone who helps the good. A lawyer is kind of the same, just in a different way." Katrina tells me as we get onto the beach. "Jade?" She says, stopping when a brown-haired girl close to my age steps in front of her.

Cliffhanger. I like them more than I thought I would. I'll try not to use too many of them, but they're fun to write for me.

**Next chapter will be in Jade's POV, and each chapter will alternate between the two. I have a few chapters already written, so I plan on posting them twice a week until the ones I already have are posted. After that, I don't know how long it will take me to write and post new chapters.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Meeting Victoria

**Jade POV**

The gang and I decide to go to the beach yesterday since the weather hasn't cooled off lately. I see Trina slip into the trees again, so I follow her. When I hear that she's planning on coming in again today, I follow her for a third time. I don't know why, but something about her and her sister intrigue me, and I want to find out what I can about both of them. Instead of following her into the trees today, I wait for her outside by the beach area. The wait isn't long, but while I wait, a young adult comes out of the trees and gives me a smirk whispering something under her breath.

"What'd you just say?" I ask her before she can get too far.

"I said try not to spy on people. Bad things could happen to you if you get caught by the wrong person." She says, smirk still in place. "I have something to tell you. Those two girls you're waiting for? Their destiny is intertwined with yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, offended for some reason. Automatically, my first thought is 'Did I just sound like Cat?'

"It means there's something about them that will help you and one of your friends. And yes, you did just sound like your friend Cat. See ya later Jadelyn." She says, walking away.

I go to stop her and force her to explain, but I hear movement coming from the trees. When I look back at where she was, there's no sign of her. I look back to the trees in time to see Trina walking out.

"Jade?" She asks in a stunned voice, stopping a couple of feet away from me.

"Trina. Where's your 'sister'?" I ask, staring at her. Behind her, I see the brunette, Victoria, from before come out behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asks, placing her arm in front of Victoria, preventing her from going any farther.

"Just wanted to know why your walking out of some trees, your sister in tow."

"Hi. Are you a friend of Katrina's?" Victoria asks, looking at me with a smile.

"No. Stay away from her Victoria. She can't be trusted." Trina says, holding Victoria close to her.

"Oh, relax, Katrina." I say with a mocking tone. "Tell me. Why have you been sneaking in the trees to a hidden part of the beach for the last three weeks."

"Oh, she was..." Victoria starts, being cut off by Trina.

"It doesn't concern you." Trina says to me, before turning around and looking at Victoria. "Let's go Victoria. Mom and dad are waiting for us."

"You think you can just ignore me and walk away? I don't think so." I say, grabbing Victoria's arm as she passes me.

"Don't touch her!" Trina yells, gripping my arm tightly until I release her sister. "Are you okay?" She asks her sister in a calm tone, rubbing her arm where I grabbed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Victoria says in a shaking voice. "Why did she grab me?" She asks Trina in a fearful tone, low enough that I barely heard it.

"Because she's a gank." Trina says, glaring at me.

"What, is she allergic to human contact or something?" I ask with a laugh, that stops when both girls look away. "You're kidding? She is?"

"Just ignore her, Victoria. Let's go." Trina says, pulling her gently away.

"If she's allergic to human touch, how come you can touch her?" I ask Trina, following them.

"Just leave it alone, Jade. You've ignored me for months, just go back to that." Trina says, stopping when they get to a car with two people in the front seats. "Hey mom. Dad. We're ready to go."

"Okay. Hop in. How are you Tori?" The man asks from the driver seat.

"I'm good." Victoria says, surprised.

"That's good sweetie. Come on. Let's get out of this heat." The woman, I'm guessing the mother, says.

"I'll explain later." I hear Trina whisper to Victoria/Tori, opening the back door for her.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Their mother asks me, giving me a warm smile.

"No, Jade can't come." Trina quickly intercedes, glaring at me.

"Sure. I would love to." I say with a smirk. Oddly, I see Tori smile at that.

"Hop in." Their father says. I climb in and sit behind their mother, Trina behind their father, and Tori between us.

"So, Tori." I ask her, noticing her hesitation at her name. "Why was Trina meeting you in a secluded part of the beach?"

"Don't answer that. She doesn't need to know." Trina whisper-yells to Tori.

"Nothing. No reason." Tori answers me, avoiding my eyes.

"Why'd you follow me?" Trina asks suddenly, locking eyes with me.

"Because I thought it was suspicious that you denied a ride with Beck and would carefully walk into the trees like you were afraid of being caught." I answer smoothly.

"What is the gorgeo vetyo talking about?" Tori asks Trina.

"You can't really think that about her, can you?" Trina asks, shocked, ignoring the question.

"She is." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "Is Beck the matuh you told me about?"

"Yes, he is." Trina answers, avoiding both mine and Tori's eyes.

"What are you talking about? What does matuh, gorgeo, and vetyo mean?" I ask, saying the words slightly wrong, but who cares?

"Again, don't answer her." Trina says when Tori's about to answer.

"Let her speak for herself." I ask, sounding nice.

"I'm sorry. Katrina doesn't want me to answer you, so I won't." Victoria answers me.

"You're no fun." I say to both of them.

"Why did you agree to come with us?" Trina asks me suspiciously.

"Why won't you let her talk?" I return.

"Whatever. How about I tell everyone that you willingly came to my house with me?" Trina says, smirking at me.

"Go ahead. I'll just say it's so I can find out some secrets about you and tell the school." I counter, surprised that their parents haven't said anything since I stepped in the car.

"Why are you so mean? What has Katrina done to you?" Tori asks, giving me a questioning look.

"She likes my boyfriend. That's all I need to know." I answer her, glaring at Trina.

"But Katrina won't go after him. She's not like that. I know her." Tori says in her sister's defense.

"I don't care." I say, looking down. Truth is, My and Beck's relationship has been kind of rocky lately. We both feel it, but we don't want it to end, so we fight it, which causes us to fight.

"Are you okay? You look sad." Tori says, placing a comforting hand on my sleeved shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I say, jerking my hand back. "I thought you were allergic to contact?" I ask her suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern." Trina says, placing Tori's hand in hers, whispering something in her ear.

"It's my nature. You know that." Tori says to whatever Trina said to her.

"We're here." Their mother says, opening her door.

"You girls be safe. Your mother and I need to run some errands real quick." Their father says, staying in the driver's seat, as we get out.

"Lock the door behind you." Their mother says from the front door. I guess Trina and Tori don't have keys, and their mother had to unlock the door for them. "We'll be back later."

"Thanks mom. See you guys later." Trina says, giving them both a hug before heading in.

"Bye." Tori says shyly, nodding to her parents, following her sister in shortly after.

"Whatever." I tell them, walking in after Tori.

"How long until I can come into contact without being hurt?" I hear Tori whisper to Trina.

"Soon. A few days max." Trina answers. "Come on. I'll make some mac and cheese."

"What's that?" Tori asks as I enter the house, seeing Trina heading for the kitchen.

"How do you not know what mac and cheese it? Aren't you like sixteen?" I ask, sitting on one of the couches, turning the tv on.

"If you ask one more question, I will literally throw you out." Trina says, defensive for her sister.

"Like you could." I tell her, finding 'The Scissoring' and watch it.

"She can do it. She's stronger than she looks." Tori says, sitting a few feet away from me, on the other couch. "Why did you come with us? You have a vibe on loneliness, but you came willingly. Why?"

"You really need to stop using your gift." Trina says, opening one of the cupboards and grabbing two boxes of mac and cheese.

"I can't help it. You know that." Tori defends herself. "I'm sleepy." She states, falling down on the couch.

"Don't touch anything, Jade. I'm taking Tori up to her room so she can rest." Trina says, setting the two boxes on the counter, then picking up her sister like it's nothing.

'Dang, she is strong. She's acting like her sister's a feather.' I think, watching Trina carry Tori up the stairs. I turn back and face the tv, watching 'The Scissoring' for a couple of minutes until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"So, want to explain why you suddenly wanted to see what I was up to?" Trina asks, heading for the kitchen to start the mac and cheese.

"You were acting suspicious, and I was curious. How come your parents didn't even react to our conversation in the car?" I ask, eyes on the tv.

"It's hard to explain to someone outside of the situation." Trina answers simply, not hinting at anything.

"What does that mean? 'Outside of the situation'?" I ask, turning my head enough to watch the tv and Trina.

"Just that. Are you actually planning on staying for dinner, or did you just come to pester me and my sister?" She asks, pouring water into a pot after turning the stove on to boil the water.

"Why not? Free food." I say as the ending of the movie plays.

"Who said it's free for you?" She says smugly, taking the pot out of the sink after its full and sets it on the stove, opening the boxes of mac and cheese.

"You're gonna charge?" I ask incredulously, shutting off the tv while the credits play.

"Maybe. Want to find out?" She asks, pouring the noodles into the boiling water.

"What can you do to me? Just because you could pick up your sister easily doesn't mean you can take me in a fight." I say, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Wanna bet? I'm a black belt in karate, tae kwon do, and muay thai." She says, turning to face me while the noodles start to cook.

"How the heck could you have become a black belt in three martial arts?" I ask her, sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

"A lot of time on my hands." She says, facing away from me. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go check on Victoria."

"Why did she act so surprised when your parents called her Tori?" I ask, stepping in her way.

"Move." She says, pushing me with one arm and heading back up stairs. "You're awake already?"

I look over her shoulder, seeing Tori or Victoria, whatever her name is, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep. I could feel your distrust for Jadelyn." Victoria answers, cautiously walking down the stairs.

"How do you know my full name?" I ask her, staring at her.

"Part of my gift." She says, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm gonna sit on the couch." She says, walking towards the couch and laying down on one.

"Look. Tell no one about her, Jade. She's not ready for people to crowd her or anything." Trina says, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Never touch me." I growl, pulling my arm away. "And why not? What's in it for me to keep this 'secret'?"

"If you can let no one know about her by the time she starts at Hollywood Arts, I'll tell you what I can about your questions."

"Not enough."

"Hoe about I don't throw you around school in front of everyone?" She asks, smirking.

"Trust me, you won't be able too." I say, smirking back.

"Yeah, I can." She says. Before I can say anything, she picks me up and tosses me onto her shoulder, walking into the living room and dumping me on the couch that Victoria isn't on. "Told ya." She says with a smug smile, heading back into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Why do you two hate each other so much? It can't be just because of your boyfriend." Victoria asks, catching me off guard.

"I just don't like her." I answer.

"So, why would you agree to come over with us? It makes no sense." She asks, confused.

"Stop talking. You're boring me." I say, turning my attention back to the blank tv.

"Phoebe was wrong." She says, barely audible.

**I have a thing for cliffhangers and weird endings, don't I?**

**My story, 'Fairywood Academy', may get scrapped. I can't get any good was to start it, so at the least, it'll be put on the back burner for now. I will continue writing this, as well as a couple more one-shots for 'Jori Collection', and more chapters for 'A New Beginning: A Freddie and Cat story'. Other than them, I don't know what'll be worked on.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. A Talk Before Lunch

**Victoria POV**

"Phoebe was wrong." I whisper, not realizing I said it.

"Who's Phoebe?" The dark clad girl, Jade, asks me.

"No one." Katrina says, giving me a 'stop talking' look from the kitchen.

"Why don't you ever let her talk?" Jade says, standing up and walking towards Katrina.

"It doesn't concern you. Victoria, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Katrina asks me, walking towards me, keeping an eye on Jade.

"Sure." I say, standing up and following her to a hallway.

"What did Phoebe say to make you think she was wrong?" Katrina asks me, concerned, in a quiet voice.

"She told me the first person I'd meet after getting my legs would help me. I think she was wrong." I tell her, looking into her eyes.

"When did she tell you this?"

"When I told her I accepted her deal, but I had to talk to you and make plans first." I tell her, looking down.

"Did she elaborate on what she meant by help?"

"No. All she said was 'The day you get your legs, you'll meet someone soon after. This person will aid you in you time as human.' before saying bye."

"Food's done!" Jade yells, scaring me.

"How nice of the great Jade West to let us know when our food is done." Katina tells Jade as we enter the living room.

"Tell me why Victoria can't say anything without you interrupting her, and I'll tell you why I didn't let the kitchen burn down." Jade says, looking between Katrina and I.

"Why is it so important to you?" I ask, curious. "You don't seem nice, yet you want me to speak freely. Why do you seem to want me to talk?"

"Because I'm curious as to why Trina cuts you off all the time. What are you two hiding?" Jade says from the kitchen.

"It's not my secret to tell. To find out, you must prove yourself to both Katrina and me." I tell her, sitting on one of the couches.

"And how would I 'prove myself' to the both of you?" She asks, sitting on the opposite couch.

"You have to prove that you won't be a threat to us and that we can trust you with our lives." Katrina says, sitting beside me.

"Why? What, are you in the mafia or something?" Jade says with a smirk.

"What's the mafia?" I ask Katrina.

"That's a no." Jade says before Katrina can answer. "Does anyone know about you?" She asks me.

"Just Katrina." I tell her. "And my parents." I add in when Katrina glances my way quickly.

"Why is that? Don't you have friends?" Jade asks, watching me.

"She doesn't get out much." Katrina supplies.

"Let her talk." Jade says, glaring at Katrina. "You sound like you don't trust her to speak for herself."

"I do trust her. I just don't trust you." Katrina says, standing up. "Jade, you need to leave."

"No. Your parents invited me." Jade says, smirking.

"My parents aren't here. I don't want you near Victoria right now." Katrina says, opening the door and heading towards Jade.

"Why not? Afraid of me?" Jade says, sitting still.

"I'm afraid of what you'll do to Victoria. Leave, before I literally throw you out. Now." Katrina says in a dark tone I've never heard her use before.

"No. What if Victoria wants me to stay?"

"Don't drag her into this."

I watch silently as Katrina and Jade go back and forth. After a while, I get tired of the negative feelings I get from them, and speak up.

"Stop it. You two are giving me a headache." I say, standing up and heading away from them. "Katrina, you know I won't say anything, so let it go. Jade, I appreciate you wanting me to speak, but it's not needed. Please, just stop yelling at each other."

"Fine. Do you want Jade to stay?" Katrina asks, walking away from Jade.

"Yes. I do." I tell her, not looking away from her.

"Fine. Jade, you can stay. But if you cause any problems, you're out." Katrina says, closing the door and walking past her into the kitchen.

"Good. I have a question before we eat though." Jade says, following us.

"What's that?" Katrina asks, watching Jade cautiously.

"What are you two? Really? I know you're not human."

**Oh, look. Another cliffhanger. Please don't hurt me. Sorry it's shorter than the others. The next chapters will get longer.**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Hide And Seek

_Jade POV_

"Veota?" Trina says, a shocked look on her face.

"What does 'veota' mean?" I ask, standing up and looking from Victoria to Trina. "That's like the fifth word you use that only you two seem to know."

"Hold on a minute." Trina says when her cell phone goes off, causing Victoria to look around in confusion.

"What's that sound? What's that device?" She asks, looking at Trina as she talks on her phone.

"I'll explain later." Trina tells her with a smile. "Hey mom. What's up?" She asks, turning away from us.

"Can you please tell me what those words you've been saying mean?" I ask Victoria, sitting a few inches away from her on the couch.

"Not yet. I can't trust you yet." She answers as Trina talks to their mother.

"Okay. Who's Phoebe?" I ask again, keeping my voice low. "And can you explain what you were talking about with your 'gift' or whatever you called it?"

"Phoebe is someone who helped me recently." Victoria answers, keeping her head down.

"Okay, I'll let her know." Trina says, hanging up the phone. "Turns out a huge storm is blowing in soon, so you're stuck with us for the night." Trina says, sitting on the opposite couch beside Victoria. "You hungry?" She asks her younger sister.

"A bit." Victoria answers.

"I'll be back." Trina says with a smile.

"Is Phoebe about 5' 7". 5' 8"? Brown hair, brown eyes?" I ask as Trina puts some mac and cheese in three bowls for us.

"You know her?" Victoria asks, looking up in surprise.

"We've met." I say sourly. "So, since I'm stuck here, let's play a game." I say when Trina hands us our food.

"Let it sit for a bit longer before you eat it. It's still too hot for what you're used to." Trina tells Victoria before turning to me. "And what game?" She asks me with a cautious glare.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" I ask, taking a bite of my food.

"No." Trina answers quickly.

"You're oddly content staying with us over night." Victoria points out as an observation. "May I ask why?"

"No you may not." I say as the wind outside starts to blow fiercely against the house.

"Katrina, what's going on?" Victoria asks, sounding fearful.

"Relax. Remember the storms you felt, before today?" Trina says, stopping herself with her last word, replacing it with 'before today'.

"Yeah?"

"Same thing. Just stay inside, and you'll be fine." Trina says, comforting her sister.

"You treat her like she's a child." I point out, half of my mac and cheese already gone while Trina's is about the same and Victoria hasn't started hers yet. "I think it's safe to eat it now, by the way." I tell the younger Latina.

"Oh, thank you." She tells me with a smile.

"I'm just helping her." Trina says as she takes another bite. "With how this storm is, I have a feeling we may lose power." Trina states, looking around the house as the lights start to flicker.

"I don't get it?" Victoria says in a low whisper, me barely catching it.

"Remember how dark it would get sometimes?" Trina asks her, continuing when Victoria nods in agreement. "Sort of the same thing."

"Can we play 'Hide and Seek' then? I enjoy that game." Victoria says in a tone that reminds me of Cat.

"You still like that game?" Trina asks her, shrugging her shoulders when Victoria nods like Cat on a sugar high. "Okay, fine. But you don't seek. You're too good at that." She tells her with a proud smile.

"It's just a stupid game. How good could she be?" I ask, adding in to the conversation. I jump slightly as the lights shut off.

"You jumped in your seat and your eyes are slightly wide." Victoria points out. I can tell she's looking at me because of the moonlight shining in behind me from the glass doors leading to the backyard.

"I did no such thing." I tell her, wondering how she could see me if the only light source is behind me, preventing her from seeing my eyes.

"She's not lying. She can see amazingly well at night." Trina says, cursing herself for letting that slip.

"Shut up." I state, leaning back.

"This mac and cheese is good." Victoria states, breaking the silence a moment later. "Can we play now?"

"Sure. Jade, close your eyes and count to ten. Good luck finding us." Trina says, a smug tone at the end.

"Whatever." I state as their footsteps fade away. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Here I come." I say, the last part in a creepy voice.

After searching the downstairs, I don't find any hint to anyone being down there. "Why am I even taking part in this?" I whisper to myself as I head upstairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I say in the same creepy tone as I open the bathroom door, looking around. "Nice hiding spot Trina." I say when I see a slightly darker lump in the shower. "You can get up now. I know it's you." I say, poking it. "Of course it's just a pile of clothes." I say when I feel the soft material. "Where else could they be?" I ask myself as I leave the bathroom.

I wander around upstairs, not seeing anyone in their parents room, the closet, or spare room.

"I see you." I say when I open a door that I'm guessing is Trina's by the amount of clutter I see from the moonlight through the window.

"Crap." Trina says, standing up from the floor by her bed. "Have fun finding Victoria. I'll be downstairs." She says, walking past me.

"I already checked everywhere downstairs and up here, minus what I'm guessing would be her room." I say to her, opening the final door. "This is the only place left to hide. Come out." I say to the dark room. After a moment of silence, I gie frustrated and look around, poking things as I pass through. "What the?" I ask when I see no sign of her in the room. "What'd she do? Disappear?" I ask, heading downstairs.

"Can't find her?" Trina asks smugly as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up. Where's the door to the basement?" I ask, walking though the living room.

"Over there, but the door to the garage." She answers, lightly laughing.

"Find something amusing?" I ask her with some venom in my tone.

"Yeah. I can guarantee you won't find her. She's even better at hiding than she is seeking." Trina says, laughing louder now. "Give up, and I'll tell you where she is."

"No." I state, opening the door to the garage and looking around, not seeing anything different. "Jade West doesn't quit, and she doesn't lose." I tell Trina as I pass though the kitchen, stopping at the door that must lead to the basement.

"Have it your way." She tells me as I open the door.

I go down and search, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Even though I've never been in their basement or garage, I still know what to look for.

"Okay, is she a ghost or something? She's gone. The doors are locked, and I didn't hear anything after you guys left to hide." I tell Trina, my anger clear in my voice.

"No, she's just that good. Give up?" She asks, sounding amused.

"Fine. But tell anyone and I'll ruin your reputation." I tell her, plopping down on the other couch.

"Get up. I'll show you." She says, standing up.

"Ugh." I say, standing up. "Why are you leading me upstairs? I already checked here." I ask as we get to the top of the steps.

"You'll see." She says, going into the bathroom. "Victoria. Revelgo yotuote."

"Again with the weird language." I mumble under my breath as the clothes from before move, and I see the silhouette of Victoria standing there.

"Hi." She says happily.

"When did you get in there? When I checked earlier there was nothing as solid as a person in there." I ask, stepping forward.

"I told you she was good." Trina says, stepping in front of me, sounding proud. "Congratulations sistah sistah, you made the great Jade West give up."

"How is that a celebratory thing? Giving up is bad." Victoria asks, sounding worried as she steps out of the tub.

"Relax. It's nothing to worry about." Trina says, rubbing her sister's arms.

"I'm going downstairs." I say, walking away.

"I'm sorry you gave up." Victoria says, following behind me.

"Forget about it." I say, stopping and turning around, accidentally grabbing her arms as I do.

"I said don't touch her." Trina says, pulling my hands off of Victoria.

"Relax, it was an accident." I state, the lights flickering back on. "What happened to you?" I ask Victoria when I see dark red marks on her forearms, where I grabbed her.

Should I start hiding, or do you guys not mind the cliffhangers? I know some people don't like them, but for some reason this story works with them.

**Anyway, I just wanted to do a chapter with some fun in it, throwing the story back in towards the end.**

**In case anyone is wondering, the language that Victoria and Katina speak doesn't have an official name, but it's what the mermaid's use when talking to each other. The words, way they're said, and meaning are as follow:**

**Platans leto(Plah-tens Lay-tow)-Pleasant Life**

**Gorgeo(Gore-Geh-Oh)-Gorgeous**

**Vetyo(Vet-Yoh)-Woman**

**Matuh(Mat-Ooh)-Man**

**Veota(Vee-Oh-Tah)-What**

**Revelgo(Rev-El-Go)-Reveal**

**Yotuote(Yoh-Too-Oh-Tay)-Yourself.**

**Sorry for not posting them with earlier chapters. From now on, as I introduce new words, I'll post them at the end so everyone knows. I just make up the words as I write the chapters, and if anyone would like to add a word, feel free to submit some. All I say is that there is no swearing, or sexual words. I do need a word for lesbian/gay. It'll be the same for both genders, but the meaning will shift depending on what word is before it. Like a lesbian will be Vetyo, followed by the word.**

**I only need that word so far because I plan on using it in the chapter where Victoria meets Cat, André, Robbie and Beck, which won't be for a while.**

**Thank you for reading, and I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. And not just for this story, but all of them and even me. I appreciate it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. One Secret Out

**Victoria POV**

I look down, seeing the slowly fading red marks left by Jadelyn's grasp.

"What happened to your arm?" Jadelyn asks again after Katina and I stand in silence.

"Go up to the bathroom and rinse the area with cold water." Katrina whispers, pushing me softly up the stairs.

"What is wrong with her arm? I barely touched it." I hear Jadelyn ask Katrina as I head upstairs.

I close the door behind me, walking up to the sink and turning it on. I remember Katrina telling me about how to work them earlier on one of her visits to the beach. After letting the cold water run over it for a few minutes, the door opens, and I turn to see Katrina walking in.

"Jade left." Katrina tells me, softly closing the door behind her.

"Why did that happen? It didn't do that last time she touched me." I ask her as walks towards me.

"I wish I knew." She tells me, turning the water off. "It's faded now, that's good." She says, checking my arm.

"I'm scared, Katrina." I tell her, looking from the faded marks on my arm and her face.

"So am I, Victoria. I don't know why the marks were there." She says, leading me out and into my room.

"How did you get her to leave?" I ask, remembering the feeling I got when I looked in Jadelyn's eyes when the lights came back on.

"I don't know. I told her to leave, and surprisingly, she agreed." Katrina says, turning slightly to face me. "You okay? What's on your mind?" She asks me, using her hand to make me look at her.

"She was worried about me." I state after a short moment of silence. "When her arms pulled away from me, I looked in her eyes and saw worry when she say the marks."

"That's not like her. She usually doesn't worry about people, especially those she doesn't know." Katrina states, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, staring at the phone.

"I'm calling Phoebe. She gave me her number a while ago. I want to ask her about the marks." She says, sounding worried and eager.

"Hello?" A female voice on Katrina's phone says, sounding like Phoebe.

"I have a question for you." Katrina says, pushing a button on the phone, making the voice louder.

"May I ask who you are?" The voice, Phoebe, asks.

"It's me, Katrina."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't recognize your number. What's up?" She asks, sounding slightly curious.

"How long until Victoria is able to come into human contact?" Katrina asks, concern in her voice.

"At most three days. The first day, her skin will be red of a minute or two after short contact. Longer the contact, longer the process to heal. Why do you ask?"

"A class mate of mine accidentally grabbed her arm, and the marks are just now fading away completely." Katrina tells her, looking at my arm.

"How long was the contact, and how long ago did it happen?" Phoebe asks, worried slightly.

"The contact was maybe a second or two, and that was about 5 minutes or so."

"And she seemed genuinely worried." I chime in, stating what I noticed.

"Who was the human?" Phoebe asks, going from worried to just curious.

"Jade West. Why?" Katrina asks, sounding suspicious.

"Is she about your height, Katrina? Brunette with blue highlights?" Phoebe asks, her curiosity rising.

"Yeah? Do you know her?" I ask, looking at Katrina who shares my confused face.

"We met temporarily. I doubt she remembers me though." Phoebe says, about to continue, but I cut her off.

"She does. She told me that you two met a while ago." I say, shocking Katrina.

"When did this conversation happen?" She asks, not realizing her phone dropped onto the bed.

"While you were getting our food earlier." I respond, stopping when I remember something. "Why would she leave? The storm is still too bad to travel in." I state, standing up, worry in my eyes.

"Relax." Phoebe says, stopping Katrina from whatever she was about to say.

"Why? Jade's in trouble." I state, starting to freak out.

"She's fine. You forget, my powers of premonition." Phoebe says in a calming voice. "Jade is fine. She will be fine. She manages to get home safely." She says, keeping her tone soothing. "Her boyfriend finds her and picks her up, giving her a ride home."

"Boyfriend?" I ask, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I told you about him earlier." Katrina says, eyes showing her confusion at my tone.

"Look, no offense girls, but I need to go. If you have any other questions, feel free to call. And Victoria? I recommend you keep your distance from humans for a few days or so, to be safe. I don't know why the skin irritation lasted longer than it was supposed to, and I'm sorry I can't help, but I will talk to some other witches and see if they know anything." Phoebe says, keeping her voice calm for my sake. "Talk to you girls later." She says as Katrina hangs up.

"Why did you sound disappointed when you found out Jade had a boyfriend?" Katrina asks me, rubbing my arms soothingly.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "I'm feeling tired again." I say, yawning unexpectedly.

"Yeah, same thing happened to me the first couple of days. I think it's your body getting used to everything, and you wind up tired until you're used to it." Katrina says, standing up and backing away as I sit back down on the bed. "Just rest, and I'll wake you up tomorrow and take you around town."

"Thank you Katrina. Lohetya." I tell her, slipping into our language as I start to drift off.

"Lohetya Victoria." She answers, closing the door behind her.

Over the next couple of days, Katrina shows me around town. She takes me to a place called Nozu, which sells something called sushi. When I asked her what sushi was, she told me it was raw fish. Next, was Karaoke Dokie, a place she told me sells other kinds of food, and she'll take me here later in the week to try some of them. She also told me that they occasionally do something called 'karaoke', hence the name, which is where people sing popular songs, but only the music plays. The person singing supplies the words. After that, was the school I'll be joining soon, called Hollywood Arts. Apparently there was something going on, so students and spectators could come in easily, and Katrina showed me around. I met some people that Katrina knows.

One, who seemed nice and casual to me, is named André. Katrina informed me he's a musician and an amazing songwriter. Next was a kid in glasses and his puppet, which freaked me out immensly, named Robbie and Rex. Rex, the puppet, tried hitting on me, as Katrina later informed me, and Katrina threatened to destroy him. That shocked everyone, them not being used to her sounding like that apparently. After Robbie came a little girl with red hair named Cat. When she tried to hug me, Katina told her I wasn't feeling well, and a hug might make me sicker. Cat seemed to believe it and hoped I'd feel better. All of their auras seemed calming, especially the one from André, and we left so Katrina could continue showing me around and so they could help with the perfomances that were happening.

Shortly after I met André, Cat, Robbie, and Rex, Katrina froze slightly. When I looked at where she was, I saw Jadelyn and some guy with shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey Trina. You okay? You look a little sick." The guy says, taking a step close to her with a worried look on her face.

"Hello Jadelyn." I say, looking down when she looks at me.

"Beck, this is my little sister, Tori. She'll be starting here tomorrow." Katrina says, patting my shoulder.

"Beck. And you obviously know my girlfriend." Beck says with a friendly smile, holding has hand out to me.

"Don't touch her." Jadelyn says, pulling Beck's arm back.

"Sorry about her. She gets jealous." Beck says, barely reacting to what Jadelyn did.

I can't help but look at Jadelyn as Beck and Katrina talk. She didn't sound jealous when she pulled his hand back. She sounded worried. And based off of the look in her eye when she did it, it wasn't for Beck. She looked at me, the same worry in her eyes as when I last saw her.

"So, are you excited to be joining Hollywood Arts soon Tori?" Beck says, leaning against a wall behind him as Jadelyn holds his hand.

"Victoria, that's you." Katrina says, elbowing me slightly.

"My apologies. What did you ask?" I say, looking away from Jadelyn.

"I asked if you were excited to be joining Hollywood Arts." He says, not offended.

"What's your talent?" Jadelyn asks me. I'm about to tell her about my aura reading, but Katrina stops me before I can say anything, answering for me.

"She's a singer."

"Really? Still won't let her speak for herself?" Jadelyn asks, eyes going from Katrina to me.

"As much as I would like to find out what's going on between you three right now, I need to go help Robbie and André with the backstage stuff. See ya later babe." Beck says, giving Jadelyn a peck on the cheek as he heads to where Katrina informed me earlier as a place called 'The Blackbox Theater', whatever that is.

"I am glad you returned home safely, Jadelyn." I tell her, looking away when she locks eyes with me.

"Look, I don't know why I care so much, but someone tell me why whenever Victoria or Tori, whatever her name is, goes to say certain things, Trina cuts her off. And don't give me the whole 'trusting me' thing. Alright?" Jadelyn says, locking eyes with me.

"Some things aren't meant to be..."

"It's hard to explain." I say, cutting off Katrina while giving her an apologetic look.

"How are you allergic to human contact? Based on what happened two nights ago, and your reactions when I asked at the beach that day, it's something. Tell me." Jadelyn says, keeping her eyes on me. "At least tell me that."

"It won't last long. In fact, it should be okay by tomorrow." I say, giving Katrina the apologetic look again.

"How's your arm?" Jadelyn asks, glancing down at it.

"It's fine. Thank you for asking." I say, smiling.

"Why do you care? You act like you really are sorry it happened." Katrina says, looking at Jadelyn.

"I don't know, I just do." Jadelyn says, locking eyes with Katrina. "Look, I really am sorry I grabbed you." She says, now facing me. "Is it genetic or contagious?" She asks, looking from me to Katrina multiple times.

"What do those words mean?" I ask, louder than intended.

"Now you know how I feel." Jadelyn says, ignoring the glare Katrina sends her. "Contagious means it's something that can be spread easily. Genetic is something that passed down from parent to child." She says, cutting off Katrina's answer.

"Oh. Thank you again." I say, looking at her.

"Hey Jadey." A young voice says. I look over and see the red head from earlier, Cat, say.

"Don't call me that." She says, looking slightly embarrassed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping the guys." She says, pushing her hair over her cheeks.

"I was, but they sent me to find you. They didn't say why. Oh, hey Tori." She says, looking at me.

"Hello again Catarina." I say, inadvertently letting my gift out and saying her full name.

"How did you know my name? Are you psychic?" Catarina asks, bouncing where she stands happily.

"No, I told her. I also told her Beck's and Robbie's full name, so don't be surprised if she says them." Jade says, sounding defensive, something Katrina and I notice, but Catarina doesn't.

"Oh. Kay kay." Catarina says with a smile. "Are you staying for the concert later tonight, Tori?" She asks me, catching me slightly off guard with the shortened version of my name.

"Uhm?" I start, looking at Katrina.

"Yes, we are." Katrina says, ignoring the glare from Jadelyn. "Are you performing tonight?" She asks the small red head.

"Yeah. Jadey and I are doing a duet." Catarina says, ignoring Jadelyn's 'Stop calling me that!'.

"Hey guys." Beck says, standing beside Jade, making both Katrina and I to look away briefly. "Trina, Lane would like to speak with you. Something about last minute details, or something?" He says, looking at her.

"Oh. Okay. Come on Victoria, I'll introduce you to Lane." Katrina says, gently guiding me away.

"But I want to talk to her still." Catarina says with a pout.

"Go, Katrina. I'll be fine." I tell her, urging her to trust me.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Katrina says with a smile.

"Bye Trina." Catarina says, bouncing where she stands. "So, Tori. Do you know what classes you'll be taking?"

"I'm sorry?" I ask, not knowing what she's talking about. I remember a few times where Katrina mentioned the word 'classes', but I don't know what it means.

"She hasn't gotten her schedule yet. Principle Eikner is gonna meet with her later to give it to her." Jadelyn says, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh. I hope you have Sikowitz first period with us. He's an awesome teacher." Catarina says, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So, how come we never heard about you until now?" Beck asks, leaning against a wall behind him.

"I don't know. I never really socialized that much." I say, looking down quickly. It's not a lie. Before I met Phoebe, Katrina was the only living being I socialized with.

"One time, my brother stopped talking to people." Catarina states, and I can't help but notice the eye roll from Jadelyn and the small sigh from Beck. "Then he started yelling at random people."

"What?" I ask, truly confused.

"My brother is messed up." Catarina says with a smile, giggling slightly at the end.

"Ain't that the truth." Jadelyn says, pushing herself off the wall. "I'm going to the bathroom." She says, walking away.

"Kay kay. Bye Jadey." Catarina says, rushing back outside.

"I'll be outside, keeping an eye on Cat." Beck says to his retreating girlfriend's back. "You gonna come with, Tori?" He asks me.

"No. I want to talk to her when I'm done. Come on Vega." Jadelyn says, turning her head to look at me.

"Who's Vega?" I ask, slowly following her.

"It's your last name. I'm calling you that from now on." She says, continuing as I near her.

"I don't have a last name." I say, not realizing what I said and who I was talking to.

"You're Trina's sister, right?" She asks, looking over her shoulder. When I nod, she continues talking. "Her last name is Vega, and I'm guessing yours is too." She says, stopping at a door and opening it.

"Oh." I say, following her in.

"So, quick question for ya Vega." Jadelyn says as the door closes behind her.

"Yes, Jadelyn?" I ask, standing a few feet away from her, giving her a curious look.

"Do you believe in mermaids?"

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry for those that don't like them. Anyway, I have a reason as to why Jade asked about the mermaids at the end. Also, the gift Tori mentions is her gift of empathy, which in this case allows her to connect with a person and enables her to know their full name, as well as birthday and a few other things, but nothing prying. I wasn't sure if I mentioned it before, that's why I'm mentioning it now.**

**The new word is: Lohetya(Low-Heat-Yah)-Love/Love You**

**Thank you for every review, follow, and favorite. I greatly appreciate the support.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Questions

**Earlier update than I intended.**

**Jade POV**

"Excuse me?" Victoria asks, staring at me in confusion.

"Mermaids. Do you believe in them?" I ask again, staring at her. "A few weeks ago, I could've sworn I saw one at the beach." I say, leaning against the sinks.

"Why would you ask me that?" She asks, eyes slightly wide in what seems to be fear.

"Because when I first saw you talking to Trina, you practically disappeared. I thought I saw a tail, so I looked up mermaids for a few days. I read some interesting stuff." I state, watching her curiously.

"Like?" She asks, backing away from me, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Like that they are incredibly fast swimmers, and can breathe underwater. The can breathe air, but they have to dive underwater every few minutes or so. They're incredible singers, and some even have special gifts." I say, looking at her as I carefully block her path of escape.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asks, fear in her voice, as she backs away.

"Are you and Trina mermaids? Yes or no?" I say, keeping my voice and face calm.

"No. Of course not." She says, avoiding my gaze.

"Look, Victoria, I know you're lying." I say, looking at her. "I know something's up with you and Trina." I say, walking slowly towards her. "You know things you shouldn't, which is not normal. Tell me what you and Trina are."

"Victoria?" A voice from the other side of the bathroom door asks, knocking a few times.

"Yes Katrina?" Victoria asks, her eyes still on me.

"You okay? Beck said you and Jade walked away together." Trina says, sounding worried.

"She's fine. We're just talking." I say, turning my head over my shoulder to speak to her.

"Open the door." Trina says, trying the door knob.

"One question first." I say, turning back to Victoria.

"What?" Trina asks, confusion in her tone. "Is something wrong Victoria?" She asks, worry when she speaks her sister's name.

"Are you two mermaids?" I ask, not letting Victoria answer.

"I'm scared." Victoria says, loud enough for Trina to hear.

"Unlock the door, now." Trina says, a fierce tone in her voice.

"Fine." I mumble, knowing Trina won't give up and Victoria won't relax. "Happy?" I say in a bored tone when I unlock the door and see Trina.

"What did you say to her?" Trina says to me, eyes not leaving mine as Victoria walks past us and hides behind Trina.

"Nothing. Just asked her a simple question." I say, a small smirk on my face.

"Why would you ask that? What's your plan?" Trina says, putting an arm behind her to carefully push Victoria back.

"Can we go please?" Victoria asks, eyes shaking in fear.

"Let's go. We'll talk later." Trina says, looking from Victoria to me. "Stay away from her, or I hurt you." She says in a low tone.

"Whatever." I say, watching as both girls walk away. After they get some distance, I cautiously follow behind them, keeping my eyes on them. After another few moments, I watch as Victoria gets into Trina's car, but no Trina.

"Talk. Now." Trina says from behind me, causing me to jump slightly as I turn to face her.

"About what?" I ask, leaning against a nearby locker.

"Why would you ask about mermaids?"

"Just curious." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You were curious? About what? Why ask Victoria about mermaids?"

"Because I know you and her are mermaids." I say in a low voice when someone walks by. "Keep walking." I say, glaring at the student helping with some backstage stuff.

"You know nothing." Trina says when the student walks away.

"Really? Then how do you explain that a few weeks ago, your sister disappeared under water, a tail attached? I watched the water for over five minutes that day. There is no way she held her breath that long, unless she can breathe under water." I say, glaring at her. "Do. Mermaids. Exist?" I ask, breaking up the sentence as I look at her.

"I think we should tell her." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a nervous Victoria. "I don't get a bad feeling from her."

"I know you don't lie, but Jade's an excellent actress. Who knows if she's tricking you?" Trina asks, walking past me to speak directly to her sister.

"You know I can't be tricked." Victoria says, locking eyes with her sister. "Do you trust me?" She asks, and the tone signifies she simply wants to hear it, and that she's not doubting it.

"Of course I do. You know I do." Trina says, gaze never leaving Victoria.

"Then please. Let me tell her." Victoria says, quickly glancing at me.

"Fine. Fine. But I swear, if she tells anyone, or uses that against us, I won't let her have the chance to regret it." Trina says, looking at me at the end with anger and truth in her eyes.

"Okay. Where can we go to speak alone?" Victoria asks, looking at me.

"Sikowitz's class. He's not there and he tends to leave the door unlocked while he's here. I saw him earlier, so he is here. Follow me." I say, turning around and walking away, hearing two sets of footsteps behind me.

**Another cliffhanger ending. I can't help but use them for some reason. Sorry this one is shorter than the last. I know the break between chapters is shorter than usual, and the reason is because originally, this chapter was going to be apart of the last, but I broke them up to try to see Jade's point of view after the end of the last chapter.**

**Do you reader's want Jade to know? Or not? I'll have the next chapter in about a week, and whichever the majority of you want me to put in, I will.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, to anyone who has heard Liz's song 'Bam, Bam, Bam', is it me, or is that a song about sex? I think I've already asked this, but I can't get it out of my head.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. The Truth

**I know I said I was going to wait a week after posting the last chapter to post this, but the response for the last chapter was too great not to post early in my opinion. The majority of you, in fact I think all of you, say the same thing. So, here is the latest chapter, and things come out into the open.**

**To pffar, I'm a little confused about your question about Tori's love being male. I'm not sure what you mean by that?**

**To sperzia26, I'm a little worried about your 'powers'. I hope this is an early enough update for you not to use said powers against me?**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or VicTORIous. The character Phoebe is based from Charmed. I own the plot only. The only thing I get from writing this is the joy of writing and the joy from your reviews.**

_**Victoria POV**_

"Sikowitz's class. He's not there and he tends to leave the door unlocked while he's here. I saw him earlier, so he is here. Follow me." Jadelyn says, turning around and walking away, Katrina and I following her.

"I don't think we should tell her." Katrina whispers to my ear as we walk, taking a couple of turns, stopping at a door.

"I trust her. Please, trust me." I whisper back, looking at Jadelyn.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" A male voice says from inside the door, opened by Jade as we neared it.

"Just finding a private place to talk. Thought you were helping with the play?" Jadelyn asks, holding the door open for Katrina and me to enter. "This is Victoria, or Tori. Trina's little sister. Victoria, this is Sikowtiz." She says, sitting on a chair in the front of the class, where a middle aged man with a semi-bald head is standing.

"Hello Victoria. Are you the new student that's joining us soon?" Sikowitz asks, a smile on his face and a coconut in hand.

"Yes sir. My first day is tomorrow." I say, bowing to him out of respect, something taught to me from a young age to do to elders.

"Sir?" Sikowitz says, confused. "Who is she talking to?" He asks, looking between the three of us.

"You. It's how she was raised." Katrina says, smiling. "Is it okay if the three of us talk in private for a bit?" She asks, placing an arm over me gently.

"Oh, sure. I have to help Lane and the others with the play and stuff. Will you be there tonight to watch?" Sikowitz says, sending his question to me.

"I don't know. Maybe." I say, smiling at how excited this man seems to be.

"You should come. I think you'll like it. And if you plan on doing any plays while you're here, it would help you get an idea of how they're done by watching one." Jadelyn says in a helpful tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jade West?" Sikowitz asks, earning a small laugh from Katrina, and Jadelyn to roll her eyes.

"Just go. I can be nice to people at times." Jadelyn defends herself, blushing slightly.

"Ok. Bye." Sikowtiz says, waving before walking away.

"I find him interesting." I say, watching the man leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, but he's an awesome teacher. He's more like a teenager than a full grown man." Jadelyn says, looking at me and Katrina now. "Okay, now, I have some questions and I would really appreciate some answers." She says, a serious glint in her eyes.

"Okay. Like what?" Katrina asks, sitting down on the stage in front of Jadelyn, me sitting beside her.

"First off, explain the marks on your arm after I accidentally grabbed you and why they're not there now." She says, facing us.

"To tell you that, you need to know what we are." I start, ignoring the look Katrina is giving me. "But first, you must promise, give your oath, that you will not tell a soul what we tell you. Please." I say, begging her.

"I'm not one for promises, but okay. I promise you I won't tell anyone what goes on here." She says, and before Katrina can question her, I speak up.

"Thank you. To answer your question from earlier, yes, we believe in mermaids. What you saw that day at the beach, was me. I was talking to Katrina, and after she left, I did. I didn't realize anyone was there, and that's why I swam away so quickly, using my full speed to swim away." I say, locking eyes with Jadelyn.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." Jadelyn says, looking at us.

"She can swim faster than any Olympic swimmer." Katrina says, looking at her. "Ask us what you really want to know." She says, and I can sense the seriousness in hr voice.

"What are you two? The way you talk, the way she acts." Jadelyn starts, looking at me with the last part. "Those marks when I touched her. What. Are. You?"

"We are mermaids." I say, not letting her gaze shift from mine. "We age the same way humans do, until we are twenty-five. After that, we stop aging. We can go on for hundreds of years. Each of us in given a gift, but it is up to us to learn to control it. As mermaids, we can swim faster than any sea creature, a trait we developed to survive."

"See why I don't usually let her talk?" Katrina says in a joking manner. "She doesn't know when to stop."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask, not catching the joke, thinking she's mad at me.

"Kind of. But you trust her, and Jade isn't known for telling things after a promise. Relax, I'm just messing." Katrina tells me with a smile.

"It's true? Mermaids actually exist?" Jadelyn says in a soft, disbelieving tone. "What about the marks? The gifts you two have?" She asks in a louder tone, looking at me.

"The marks are part of a disease that all mermaids have. Our skin burns when in contact with human skin. We don't know why, but it's part of the survival instinct we have. The spell put on us to be human takes care of that, but it takes a while to come into effect." I tell her, staring at her. "The gifts are hard to explain. In fact, I don't know how to explain it. Katrina's gifts are defensive, physical. Strength, speed, and quick thinking. All to help her defend those she cares deeply for. Mine are more spiritual, you can say. I can get a read of a person's aura, allowing me to find out information about them. Name, age, family, and favorite things. All to help me empathize with them. Empathy is my main gift though. It allows me to help people who need it. It is how I know your full name, and your friends. Even Sikowitz." I say, smiling gently at her.

"Anything else?" Katrina asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you trust me? After everything I know Trina told you, you still wanted me to know. Why?" Jadelyn asks, curiosity in her tone.

"Your aura. I trust you because your aura is trustworthy." I tell her, honestly.

"How do you know Phoebe?" Katrina asks, looking at Jadelyn. "Victoria told me that you talked to her. When?"

"A while ago. The day I met Victoria. It was after you became human, I guess. She was walking out of the wooded area and told me that you two are apparently intertwined with me and a friend's destiny. Apparently she can read minds, too." She says, the last part with a scowl.

"What do you mean, 'she can read minds'?" Katrina asks.

"She mumbled something under her breath, and when she told me what she said, I responded with 'what's that supposed to mean?' the way Cat does." Jadelyn says, once again looking at me.

"Okay. What does that have to do with her reading your mind?" Katrina asks, confused.

"As soon as I said it, I thought to myself 'did I just sound like Cat', and before she walked away, she said yes, I did sound like Cat. What was even weirder is how confident she was when she said it."

"Phoebe has always been a weird one." Katrina says, causing the three of us to smile. "What did she tell you?" She asks me, looking at me confused.

"She told me that the first person I met after she gave me my legs, would help me. You were the first person I met." I say, eyes locked on Jadelyn.

"And you said you she was wrong." Jadelyn says, not mad, but remembering when I said it the day she grabbed me.

"Yeah." I say, ashamed for saying that. "I used to think that, but recently, not so much."

"What changed your mind?" Jadelyn asks, curious.

"You did." Katrina says, a knowing smile on her face. "Before this happened, she wasn't trusting her gifts. I could tell. But, after you grabbed her, the worry in your voice and face, she trusted it. She trusts you."

"How can I help you? Trina can help you the best. Not me." Jadelyn says, looking between us.

"I don't know." I answer, smiling slightly. "But I do believe you can."

"I think I know what Phoebe meant. It was more than just helping be human." Katrina says, looking at us. "Come on. It's getting to be time for the play to starts." She tells us, standing up.

"She's right. Cat and the others will be upset if we miss all of their hard work." Jadelyn says, standing up. "I won't tell anyone what went on here. You can trust that." She says, smiling gently at me.

"You love her." Katrina whispers in my ear as we follow Jadelyn out.

"No I don't." I say, staring at her.

"It's okay. I can tell. That's why you were so upset about her having a boyfriend. Don't worry, I won't say anything unless you want me to." Katrina says as we head out of the school.

"What are you two talking about?" Jadelyn asks, turning around to look at us.

"Nothing." Katrina says. "Let's go. The play is starting soon."

"Hey, are you two actually sisters?" Jadelyn asks in a quiet voice, so no one hears her.

"Not by blood, but we are sisters." Katrina tells her, smiling.

**End of the chapter. Next chapter takes place on Victoria's first day of Hollywood Arts.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, now that Jade knows the secret.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Victoria's First Day Part 1

_Jade POV_

I wake up earlier than usual, eager to see Victoria. I roll out of bed and grab a pair of black underwear and a black bra, black jeans, dark purple undershirt, red flannel shirt, and my black combat boots. I head into my shower and turn it on, stripping off my pajamas and stepping in.

After my shower, I dry off and change into my clothes for the day. After brushing my teeth, I head back into my room and check my phone. Seeing a message from Beck, I get a little worried. For some reason, since meeting Victoria, I haven't really hung out with him, or the rest of the gang.

_-Hey. Can we talk?- Beck O._

_-Sure. You picking me up?- Jade W._

_-Yeah. I'll be there in a half hour.- Beck O._

_-Okay.- Jade W._

I put my phone in my pocket, worried about the message. The last time we 'talked', we broke up. Cat got us back together, but since then, we haven't been as close. And now that I met Victoria, the distance has grown.

"Jadelyn. Get up." My mother yells from the other side of my door.

"I'm up." I yell back, grabbing my bag, wallet, Pearbook, Pearphone, and notebook with script ideas. After putting my notebook and Pearbook in my bag, wallet and Pearphone in my pocket, and grabbing my keys, I open my door and head downstairs, ignoring my mother's yelling for whatever reason.

I grab a quick breakfast, a banana and cereal bar, I head to the living room and wait, eating my breakfast while I wait. I pass the time by watching '1000 Ways To Die' on OnDemand. At the end of the episode, I get a text on my phone.

_-I'm here.- Beck O._

_-On my way.- Jade W._

I get up and head out, turning off the tv and heading out. After closing the door behind me and locking it, I see Beck's truck in front of my house.

"Hey." He says, a fake smile.

"Hey." I deadpan, climbing in. Oddly, we don't talk on the way to school like we usually do. I take a few glances at him as he drives, not liking the silence. "What'd you want to talk about?" I ask, halfway to school.

"Are you happy in the relationship?" He asks, not turning to face me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, not really lying but not telling the truth.

"We haven't exactly been close since the Allysa Vaughn incident." He says, eyes still on the road.

"So? That's not really new. I'm closer to you than anyone else." I say, poorly defending myself, and I can tell he knows.

"Not exactly." He says, stopping at a red light. "Do you love me?" He asks, facing me.

"You know I do."

"Okay. Are you in love with me?" He asks, driving again when he sees the light is green.

"I don't know." I whisper, gripping my bag tightly as we near the school.

"Do you want to break up? Take a break to see if we're meant to be together?" He asks a moment later, pulling into a parking space.

"You're kidding, right? A break?" I ask, staring at him.

"No, I'm not kidding." He says, shutting off his truck and putting his keys in his pocket. "I love you, but recently, all we do is put up an act as a happy couple. Maybe we're not meant to be." He says with a sigh, looking at me.

"Fine. You want to break up, we're done." I say, getting out of the truck. "Is there someone else, Beck?" I ask, avoiding his gaze.

"No. There's not." He says, and I can hear the honesty. "Do you hate me?"

"I should, but no, I don't. See you in Sikowitz's." I say, ignoring his attempts to get my attention.

I walk into the school, heading for my locker when I bump into someone.

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice says. I look up and see Victoria with a worried look on her face that changes to concern when she sees it's me. "Are you okay, Jadelyn?" She says, helping me up.

"Been better. How are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?" I ask, picking up my bag.

"Not bad, I guess. You look sad." She says, looking into my eyes.

"I guess I am. Have you stopped by your locker yet?" I ask, heading towards mine.

"Locker?" She asks, adding slight emphasis to the 'ck'.

"I'll help." I say, opening mine. "Where's Trina?" I ask as I start to grab my morning books.

"Talking to Lane about finding someone to help me around. Since she can't, she's checking to see if anyone in my classes can guide me." She says, watching me intently.

"That's good. What classes to you have?" I ask, closing my locker. "Do you know where your locker is and the combination?"

"I think Katrina wrote it on my schedule." She says, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to me. "What's with the lockers? Why do they all have things on them? And why do none of them look the same?"

"It's a tradition for students to design their own lockers. Here, yours is over here." I say, leading her to the only plain locker. "This is your combination." I say, pointing out the three numbers on top of the paper. "You put them in in order, then push this up to open it." I say, slowly inputting the numbers for her, only continuing when she nods in agreement. When I open it, she smiles and quickly hugs me.

"Thank you Jade." She says a little too loudly. "Katrina was supposed to show me but she wanted to talk to Lane before school."

"No problem. Luckily, we have a lot of the same classes. The only difference is the last two periods, but you share them with Cat. I know she'll be happy to help." I say, handing back her schedule. "What are you going to do to design your locker?" I ask, watching as she cautiously takes out her books for class, looking at her schedule to make sure she has the right books.

"I don't know yet. Help me?" She asks, closing her locker, flinching slightly when it slams shut.

"Sure. We'll talk after school." I say, amused by her reactions. Over her shoulder, I see André and Beck looking at us, confused.

"Yay. Are you sad again? You were a bit better earlier, but now your sad again. Why?" She asks, staring at me.

"Beck and I broke up this morning." I say honestly. She told me her big secret, the least I could do I think is answer her honestly. Besides, she'll figure it out eventually I guess.

"I'm sorry." She says, hugging me gently.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it. I'll be okay. There are no hard feelings or anything." I say, surprised by my actions of hugging her back.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Trina says from behind Victoria, smiling.

"Yeah yeah."

"Beck broke up with her. She was sad so I comforted her." Victoria says, chiming in.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Trina asks, surprisingly sounding like she wants to help, not like she wants to go after him.

"We weren't as close as we used to be. It was a mutual break up." I say, not knowing why. "Do you also have the ability to get others to tell the truth?" I whisper to Victoria so no one around hears us.

"I don't think so. Why?" She asks, giving me a confused look.

"Because on any other day, I probably would have told Trina to back off. Now, I tell her." I say, looking from sister to sister. "So, what'd Lane have to say about someone helping Victoria around school?" I ask Trina, looking at her.

"He said someone from each class will have to show her, but he's not sure on which students to ask." Trina says, walking a bit closer to us and leaning against the lockers.

"Well, I can take her. She has two classes with Cat, but the rest I share with her. Cat?" I say, turning from the sisters to the energetic redhead a few lockers away.

"Whatty?" She says, turning to face me, a bright smile on her face.

"For English and Science, will you show Victoria around to her classes and help her in them?" I ask, ignoring the looks from André and Robbie, who were talking to Cat a moment ago.

"Sure." Cat says, giving us all a hug before rushing away. "I'll meet you after Sikowitz's class to show you English, then I'll walk you to Lunch. After that, I'll show you Science. Who's helping you with your other classes?" She asks, looking at Victoria.

"I am. I have all her other classes with her." I say when Victoria gives Cat a slightly confused look.

"Kay kay. See you guys later." Cat says, rushing to her make-up class.

"Okay, this is freaking me out." André says, speaking for the first time to us this morning.

"What is freaking you out?" Trina asks, an amused smile on her face.

"Jade being so nice and helpful to someone that isn't Cat. She's barely like that with Beck." André says, staring at me and Victoria in slight confusion.

"I have a personal reason to why." I say, glaring at him. "Where is Beck? I haven't seen him since we got here." I ask, looking towards his locker, not seeing him in the hallway.

"I say him at his locker shortly after you got here. After that, he had to go start on script for a class." André says, leaning against a locker close to Victoria's.

"Do they not know yet?" Victoria whispers into my ear, much to the shock of the others when I allow the closeness.

"No." I answer, knowing that she's talking about the break up. "Just to let you all know, Beck and I broke up this morning." I tell them, shifting my bag slightly.

"Why?" Robbie asks, shifting his puppet slightly on his hand.

"Want to talk about it?" Rex asks in the same tone he uses when talking about his Northridge Girls.

"That thing scares me." Victoria says, hiding behind me.

"Robbie, shut Rex up before he meets my scissors." I say in a defensive tone, one that surprises me and the others, though oddly enough, not Victoria or Trina.

"Come on baby. I'm not a bad guy." Rex attempts at flirting to Victoria.

"Shut it puppet before you mysteriously disappear." Trina says in a low tone that makes me smile. My smile becomes a smirk when both Robbie and Rex freeze.

"Dang girl." André says, giving Trina a shocked and partially scared look.

"He's scaring my sister. I don't like it." Trina counters, glaring at the puppet.

"Surprisingly, I'm with Trina on this." I say, laughing lightly when Robbie and André again give me shocked and surprised looks. "You guys act like I've never agreed with Trina or been nice to someone." I point out, shivering slightly, hopefully unnoticed by the others, when Victoria rubs my lower back gently.

"You don't do stuff like that." André says, watching me.

"Oh well. Let's get to class. I want to make sure Victoria gets settled before class starts." I tell them, turning around. "Come on. The class is a good distance away. See you Trina. Guys." I say, giving a small wave to Trina that only she and Victoria see.

"Jade, let me walk with you for a bit." Trina says, catching up to us.

"What's up? And what was with the rubbing my back?" I ask, first to Trina then to Victoria.

"You were getting tense. I wanted to help." Victoria says, looking down slightly.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect it." I say in a soothing tone.

"Anyway." Trina says with a knowing smile to her sister. Or whatever they are to each other. "I have a question for you Jade." She says, sounding slightly hesitant.

"Yeah?" I say, giving her a curious look.

"Our parents, and I'll explain that later, are going out this Friday night to Sunday night. I was wondering if you could come over and hang out with Victoria. And if it's okay if I hang out with Beck." She says, looking away from me.

"Why me? Why not André or Cat? No offense." I say, first to Trina before comforting Victoria with the last part when I hear her whine slightly from beside me.

"Because you know the truth. They don't. And I don't want something to happen." Trina says when we stop in front of the class Victoria and I have.

"Sure. When are you going to ask Beck out?" I ask, facing her.

"Friday." She says, giving me a shocked look of her own. "I thought you'd be angry that I would want to ask him out so soon after the break up."

"Anyone else, not including Victoria or Cat, I would. I don't know why I'm okay with you asking him, but it's best not to question it." I tell her, opening the door. "I'll be over after school Friday. Let your parents or whatever know I'm coming over. I'll talk to Beck, let him know it's okay to say 'yes' to you." I tell Trina, guiding Victoria in.

"Thank you Jade. I'll see you two at lunch. I have to go so I'm not late for class." Trina says, giving Victoria a quick hug, whispering something in her ear, before rushing off.

"That was surprisingly nice of you Jadelyn." Victoria says as I lead her to an empty seat in the back of the class, my usual seat.

"I'm surprised too, honestly." I tell her, sitting in my usual seat as she takes the one to my left. "You okay with me being over for a few days?" I ask her as other students start to pile in.

"Yes, I am." She says with a smile.

We make small talk until the bell rings to start class. After being introduced to the class, Victoria takes her seat beside me again, ignoring the comments from the male students in the class. So far, so good. Let's hope the rest of her classes go well.

**Next chapter will be in Victoria's point of view, starting shortly before Trina heads to her class. There will be more Mermaid language in that chapter too. If anyone can think of a name for the language, feel free to tell me. I've been trying to think of one, but nothing comes up.**

**I have the next chapter written already, so it'll be posted within the next few days.**

**To anyone who watches 'Bones', Eric Lange, the actor who plays Sikowitz, was in an episode. Season 4, episode 9.**

**I base the episode number off of the DVD set of the season. I don't know if the first disc is apart of the season, considering the first disc has the same episodes as the last disc of season three. If you want to find the episode and look it up, even though the role is short, it's name is 'The Con Man in the Meth Lab'.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows. I greatly appreciate them.**

**Blesses Be.**


	10. Victoria's First Day Part 2

**Authors note chapter has been removed and replaced with this.**

**I know I said I was going to work on two other fics after adding two more one-shots to 'Jori Collection', but Waterbug86 asked about this fic, so I decided to write this chapter before working on the others.**

_Victoria POV_

"Thank you Jade. I'll see you two at lunch." Katrina says, giving me a hug. "I have to go so I'm not late for class." She says as she hugs me tight. "Lohetya, Victoria. Sag saif." She adds before heading away.

"That was surprisingly nice of you Jadelyn." I tell her, following her into the room.

"I'm surprised too." She says, leading me into the room and towards a seat. "You okay with with me being over for a few days?" She asks as others start to enter.

"Yes, I am." I tell her with a smile.

We talk until a bell goes off and an older person enters the class. After I introduce myself, I hear some of the male students make comments, comments that upset me, about how beautiful I am. Those alone aren't what upset me. I'm upset because they say things that don't sound complimentary. They sound sexual, and I do not like that.

"Ignore the guys. Most human males are like that in high school." Jadelyn tells me after I sit down, a slight frown on my face from their comments.

"Now, I'm going to pair you guys up for your first project." The older human, a teacher Jade tells me, starts after taking off a light jacket and setting it on the back of his chair. "Jade and Victoria." He says after naming a few other groups.

"Which Victoria?" Jadelyn asks, giving the teacher a slight glare.

"The one beside you." He tells her, going back to the list of pairs. "Okay, now that you all have your partners, sit beside them and start going over the short script. The assignment must have at least three characters, a twist, and at least two genres. You and your partner pick the characters, genre, and twist. And Jade?" He says, stopping her from saying something to me as I push my seat closer to hers.

"Yeah?" She asks, facing him momentarily.

"No horror, thriller, or scary and nightmare inducing genres this time." He says, going to his desk.

"Well, there goes my first idea." She says, turning to face me completely. "Any ideas?" She asks, taking a notebook out of her bag and opens it to a blank page, a black pen in hand.

"Uh, I do not know what some of those are." I admit, looking at her.

"Okay. I'll give you a quick explanation. A genre is what a story, movie, song, anything really, now that I think about it, is categorized for easy searching. I'll explain more on that later. A character is just a person that's in a scene. As an example, there's show called 'Charmed' about three sisters who are witches. The characters are Phoebe, Piper, and Paige." She tells me. "Those are their character names."

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you say one character is named Phoebe? And she's a witch?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yeah. Why?" She asks, setting the notebook and pen aside.

"The witch that turned me human is named Phoebe." I whisper so no one else hears.

"That's interesting." She says, eyes slightly wide.

I spend the next thirty minutes listening to her explain particular genres, a description of characters in more degree than before, what a twist is, and answering whatever questions I have.

"Since there's only a few minutes left of class, you may talk among yourselves." The teacher says, stopping the students from working on the project. "By the way, the project is due at the end of next month." He says as everyone puts their stuff away.

"Let me see your schedule again?" Jadelyn asks me as she closes her bag.

"Here." I tell her with a smile, handing it to her after taking it out of my pocket.

"Okay. You'll like the vocals class. The teacher there's nice and understanding. Math is okay, don't know how you are with that subject though. Sikowitz next, lunch, then Sikowitz again. I wonder why we always have him before and after lunch?" She mumbles as she goes over the schedule. "Then just history, science, and Costume design."

"I do not know what those are." I admit after she hands me my schedule back.

"Vocals is singing, and based from what Trina told me, you'll do well in that class. Math is kind of hard for me to explain, but I'll be there to help you. Sikowitz's class is acting and drama, though he tends to tell us more about the weirdness that is his life before lunch, and the one after is the actual lesson. Don't think about it, your head will hurt if you think too much when Sikowitz is involved. History is learning about the past, science is another one I can't really explain, and costume design is making your clothing used for plays and stuff. You'll also do make up work in that class, since they combined costume design and the theater make up class at the end of last year. Any questions?" She asks me as the bell rings.

"Not really." I say, following her out.

"Hey, Victoria." A male student, one of the ones who made the comments at the beginning of class, says as he catches up to Jadelyn and me.

"What do you want Ryder?" Jadelyn asks, glaring at the boy.

"Chill out West. I just want to talk to the girl. Walk away now. You're not needed here." He sneers at her, turning his attention back to me. "You want to go out this weekend?" He asks me, ignoring the glare from Jadelyn.

"Sorry. I do not date. And Jadelyn is needed. She's helping me." I tell him, walking away, Jade close by.

"Jade? Help? Yeah right. Jade's too much of a gank to help anyone." The boy says with a laugh.

"She has been quite helpful to me since we met." I say in Jadelyn's defense. "May I ask who you are?" I ask, sticking close to Jadelyn.

"Ryder Daniels." He answers with a smile, jumping in front of us, stopping us.

"Move. We have a class to get to and I don't plan on being late because you can't accept the fact that a beautiful woman doesn't find you interesting." Jadelyn says, gently guiding me away from him.

"Oh come on. That happened over a year ago. I've changed." Ryder says, walking beside me, glaring at Jade. "It's not my fault so many girls like me."

"And that makes it okay to use them for a good grade in school, dump them, and use another? No way. Move or I'm using my scissors where no guy wants a pair of scissors aimed at." Jadelyn threatens, pulling a pair of scissors out of her boot. "Walk away, and leave Victoria alone. Do I make myself clear?" She asks, her tone low and dark.

"Whatever." Ryder says, walking away.

"Stay away from him. Okay Victoria? He'll use you then abandon you. It's happened before. And I won't let it happen to you." Jadelyn tells me as we again head to out next class.

"What was he talking about? What happened?" I ask her, keeping the pace along side her.

"Last year for a music assignment, he used me to get a good grade." She admits, stopping at a door. "Beck and I temporarily broke up at the time, and I didn't know about Ryder's tendency to use girls, so when he asked me out, I accepted. I admit, I've had a small crush on the guy for a while at that point. Anyway, Beck, even while we weren't together, heard about Ryder's activities, we'll call them, from a girl that was trying to ask him out. She told him that she partnered with Ryder for a dance class, and after they passed the assignment, he dumped her like it was nothing. Shortly after, he told me about it. Cat and André found out and verified it for me." She says, head down slightly.

"What happened after?" I ask, stepping closer to her.

"At they Full Moon Jam, the event where the songs we were to sing for the assignment happened, I performed a different song that André helped me write. The teacher found out about Ryder's activities, told the principle, and Ryder was removed from the school. From what I hear, he's not allowed to join any Art school in California, or even take any artsy type classes in a regular school." She says with a smirk as her eyes meet mine. "How he got back into Hollywood Arts, I don't know." She says with a shrug, opening the door for me.

"How, may I ask, did Catarina and André find out about what Ryder does?" I ask, taking a seat beside Jadelyn.

"There was a girl that André was interested in that dated Ryder in the past. She say Ryder with me after school while we were working on the song, and told him. A few other girls verified it for him. As for Cat, I don't know." She says, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Good morning class." A tall man with skin closely matching Andre's says as he opens the door when the bell rings to start class. "Since we have a few new students, my name is Anthony. I personally don't see a reason for you to introduce yourself to the class unless you wish. Does any new student want to introduce themselves?" He asks, walking to his desk and pulling out a folder. "Okay, today we're going to pair up and do some vocal warm ups." He says after no one raises their hands. I would have, but Jadelyn stopped me. "As you do your warm ups, I'm going to hand out a list of songs. At the end of the week, I will ask you which song you want to sing. If your song choice has already been taken be a student, I will ask you to choose another, so make sure you have a few choices." He says as Jade looks at me.

"Just so you know, I'm your partner." She says with a small smile.

"Jade, please don't scare this one. The last one still won't even enter the class, that's why we moved her to a different period than you." Anthony tells her as he gets to us. "I hear you're Trina Vega's sister?" He asks me, handing me a list with over thirty songs.

"Yes. I am." I answer, giving him a smile.

"Well, no offense to her, but I hope you're a better singer than her." He jokes, moving on to hand the rest of the students their sheets of paper.

"What does he mean? Katina is an amazing singer?" I ask Jadelyn as we go over the songs.

"Seriously? Everytime I've heard her sing around the hallways, I've wanted to shut her up in some way. Her singing is horrible." Jadelyn tells me, looking up at me. "I'm sorry." She says when she sees me frowning.

"I don't know why she does it, but her singing is beautiful. She's the one who taught me how to sing." I tell her, locking eyes with her.

"Well, she must have a reason then. We'll find out later." She says, looking back to her sheet.

We spend the next thirty minutes doing the warm ups Anthony mentioned. Since I didn't know what warm ups are, Jadelyn showed me. After the warm ups, Anthony told us to pick a few songs to try from the sheet of paper he handed us to look them up later and see if we like them. I look beside me and see Jadelyn circling a few songs already.

When the bell rings, Jadelyn leads me to the Math class, and again, we sit beside each other and talk when we can. This class was different because when the bell rang to start class, the teacher jumped into teaching. Thankfully, Jadelyn was there to help me.

"Next is Sikowitz. This'll be a fun class. Trust me." Jadelyn tells me as we near the class where we talked yesterday.

For some reason, her tone and words both confuse me, and comfort me.

**New words: Sag (sog)-Stay/Remain, Saif: (Sah-If)-Safe**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others. This was kind of just a filler chapter. Next chapter will have Victoria's first class with Sikowitz, and the rest of the day. I don't know if that chapter will be in Jade's point of view, Victoria's point of view, or no point of view.**

**Updates won't be for a while with this fic because I want to work on two more one-shots for _'Jori Collection'_, then work on my crossover story and my Cori story. After the Cori story is complete, I'll work on either this, or _'Family Bonds'_, my attempt at CaTorAde.**

**Thank you for not giving up on me, and to WaterBug86 for asking me about this fic. I may add a new chapter to the other fics I'm not currently working on, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Thanks to BreakfastAtAriz for the name of the language, _Linguamaris_. I like the name, and the meaning of it. If you don't know, _Linguam Maris_ is Latin for _'The language of the seas'_, from what they told me. Sorry, I don't know what gender you are.  
**

**Also, remember Ryder. He will be seen again at some point. I couldn't think of a story for him, so I used the one from the episode he was in, with a few changes.**

**Thank you for reading, and review if you wish.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
